Wrong Number
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: All Axel asked Reno for was to go over and help his boyfriend ease off some of that loneliness he was feeling while Axel was away for work, but things get really out of hand when Reno breaks his promise to Axel and rapes Roxas. AkuRoku   RenoRoku
1. Chapter I

AN: HAY EVERYONE. Oh my god I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER, I have been in the worst writer's block of my life. Well, here's something for you and I hope you enjoy it 'cause it's taken me forever to get it done xD It was based off of a roleplay done by me and my beloved friend roxasora and she's agreed that I can write all of our roleplays into stories one day 83 which I'm excited about! So here you go, enjoy this two part story!

~~~~~~~~

"I _really_ don't get you man... J-Just- what? _What?_ You're telling me you want to go to your house where your boyfriend, Roxas, is and jerk him off? Jesus, Axel, I knew you had some...bizarre fetishes, but this one just outshines all the rest!"

_'Reno, just humor me, okay? It's a lot easier than getting Roxas to do it on his own. The kid is really shy when it comes to masturbation.'_

The redhead with the ponytail sighed, scratching the back of his crimson head and laughing a moment where he stood at the front door of Axel's penthouse home - it really sucked because Reno wanted this penthouse since forever and Axel was able to afford it when he wasn't!

"It's your phone bill, man," Reno swallowed as he slowly and carefully placed the cell phone in his pocket without closing it.

Reno Mustang (fact, not his real name) was a business worker who was 'good' friends with Axel Phoenix (fact, not his real name). As of right now, Axel was away in another state doing business with his job to probably get a promotion, extra money and there was the possible chance of a new car as well! But when Reno had received the phone call from the redhead that morning about going and visiting Axel's seventeen year old boyfriend who lived with Axel - his name was Roxas Parker (fact, is his real last name). But here was the part that confused Reno to no end; Axel had asked for Reno to go and visit Roxas and give him a handjob, _maybe_ a blowjob and just relieve some loneliness that Roxas was having when he was without his Axel. After all, both Axel and Reno looked a lot alike besides their different eye color and styles of hair - Axel had spiky hair and Reno had straight hair.

No wait, take that back, what _really_ confused Reno was that Axel actually wanted to listen in on this. He wanted to hear Roxas's noises of pleasure while some other guy caused them! Was that weird? Or just perverted? Reno didn't really know, but it's not like he turned down the suggestion of getting to touch a cute little blond boy who he actually had his eye on for the past year, but only because of Axel - but that was a secret.

Reno could hear the sound of the television on on the other side of the door, so he was pretty positive that Roxas was just right in there. Reno cleared his throat like a gentleman and tapped on the door with the backs of his knuckles. He distantly heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal the exact reason Reno was here, the blond beauty named Roxas.

The golden-haired angel looked up at Reno with cerulean orbs and a slightly confused look as to why Reno was visiting him when it was quite clear that his friend Axel wasn't here.

"H-Hey, Reno," spoke Roxas, straightening his white long sleeved shirt that was so thin Reno could see the boy's nipples pressing into the fabric. "What're you doing here?" Roxas didn't use a tone that sounded angry but more curious, because there had to have been a pretty good reason why the redhead was here to have wanted to ride in the elevator all the way up here to Axel's penthouse.

Reno had greeted the blond with his outgoing tone, loud and with a big charming smile, one that reminded Roxas a lot of his away boyfriend - who he didn't know was listening on the other line of Reno's cell phone. Reno strolled right into the fancy and modern apartment without warning or permission to do so before flopping down on the white loveseat in front of the large and shiny black television set.

Roxas slowly closed the door with a quirked eyebrow but allowed his bare legs to take him across the room before he fixed his shirt again and tugged down a bit over his matching pair of white jean shorts.

"Axel told me that you were here alone," Reno said, crossing one long slender leg over the other. "So, what's happening?"

Roxas was a bit irked by why Reno would just swan into his and Axel's home without a word and then talk about Axel, the very reason for Roxas being quite lonely right now, and then ask him what he had been doing. Roxas slowly sat down next to Reno and folded his hands together, "Well...nothing. Honestly. Since it's summer break and I'm not in school and my only friend is Axel I don't really have much to do except-"

"Except stay around this awesome house all day with all sorts of amazing contraptions to distract yourself with, eh?" Reno said with a smirk that held irritation beneath it.

Roxas didn't say anything, but just let a slightly guilty look wash over his pretty features. Reno watched him when Roxas looked away, the redhead feeling a shiver go up his spine when he imagined Roxas between _his_ legs and not how Axel originally said, Reno's head between _Roxas's_ legs.

"Do you want anything to dri-"

"So you're saying you're pretty much bored, right?" Reno smiled.

"Um...sure..." Roxas said, reaching for the remote control off the coffee table in front of him and turning off the TV. "But um, you talked to Axel, did you? How is he doing?" Even though Roxas called Axel every day while he was away, one of the blond's top thoughts was always Axel since he really did love him so much. Axel was never forceful, never mean or cruel, and always said he loved Roxas and did a lot for the boy, even paid for his school tuition. Yeah, they had sex on a regular basis but Roxas enjoyed it because Axel treated him in ways that made Roxas feel pleasure too, other than just Axel feeling pleasure.

"Oh, Axel's doing fine," Reno replied, getting bored himself. "But Roxas...it's you I'm worried about." Reno turned to look at Roxas with his own bright blue gaze and the blond felt a shiver go up his spine nervously.

"Worried about me?" Roxas repeated with a confused look.

"Yeah," Reno replied, stretching his spine and hearing a satisfying crack. "From what I've heard you and Axel are pretty...intimate with each other, am I right?" Reno flashed his charming smile again and Roxas's cheeks actually flushed a noticeable pink, which Reno immediately saw and licked his lips.

"Hey, did you know," began Reno seriously, "that if you stop doing it for a while your body parts shrivel up?"

Reno heard Axel laugh loudly on the cell phone in his pocket, Roxas didn't hear this however, rolled his eyes and smirked at Reno's words.

"But listen, Roxas," Reno said, scooting closer to the blond until their hips were touching. "Axel personally sent me here to...you know, help you out so your little body parts don't...turn into prunes."

Roxas blushed a bit darker and looked away, quite shocked to actually hear Axel had sent Reno here to "help him out" and Roxas felt his stomach churn uncomfortably of actually doing sexual acts behind his boyfriend's back, even if Axel _had_ sent Reno here.

"Axel sent you here?" Roxas asked, looking up at Reno and seeing he was quite close.

"Yeah," Reno replied. "It shouldn't be a big deal, Roxas, I mean...me and Axel are almost twins in a way! I'll tell you what, you can even cry out Axel's name if you want."

Roxas hesitated and tried to make the burning in his cheeks cease. He tried to think this over... Did he really want to do something like this with Reno? It seemed a bit...odd. Yeah, sure, Roxas wanted more than anything to have Axel return home, take him into his arms and steal a kiss before leading him to the bedroom to have some passionate sex, but Roxas was just a little afraid to try anything else with someone other than Axel.

"Axel asked you to...to come here and spend time with me in...in _that_ way?" Roxas asked.

"Yep," Reno replied, eyeing a spot on Roxas's neck he wanted to suckle on. "It's like a favor, ya know? Axel's only thinking of your health, Roxy, so don't sweat it, okay? Also, if your worried about me at all, it really doesn't matter whose dick I really suck... It's a good thing because it gets me out of the office and around all that boring paperwork."

Roxas was really reluctant about doing this. Roxas had never been with anyone besides Axel before in his life, and the very thought of- Roxas suddenly looked up at Reno and asked, "Were you...planning on...having sex with me like, completely?"

"Oh, no, Roxas!" Reno said gently. "I'm just here for a little hand-to-dick-to-mouth service, if you know what I mean. You don't have to worry, mmkay?" Reno offered the blond male a reassuring smile and the redhead was true to his word...as of right now.

Reno's smile felt reassuring enough to Roxas as he looked back up into the handsome redhead's face. He bit his bottom lip tightly between his teeth and pondered it for a few more moments. It was pretty true that Reno had striking resemblances to Axel, only that his eyes were blue and his hair was longer and straighter than Axel's. He even had eye tattoos like Axel.

"I guess...I'm all right with it if Axel is," Roxas finally spoke, offering a small smile.

Reno smirked wider until he just _smiled_. "I thought you might say that. Don't worry though, Axel's perfectly fine with me touching you and sucking you...as long as I spit and don't swallow of course. So, c'mon." Reno sat up straight and patted his thighs like how he would for a puppy to come, but was more of an invitation for Roxas to take a seat in Reno's lap.

"If you close your eyes...it'll be just like Axel's here," said Reno as Roxas hesitantly moved forward until he was on Reno's lap. The boy's bare legs were on either side of Reno's, hands situated on the redhead's shoulders, face stained a pinkish color whenever he would look up and see Reno's attractive face. Reno took this position opportunity to slowly drag one hand across the blond's smooth inner thigh and then gently rub his pubic bone and cause Roxas to gently tremble a moment.

"Um, Reno...are _you_ all right with this?" Roxas asked, feeling like he wanted to know for sure.

"Of course, Roxas," Reno said with an affirmative tone. "Like I said, it gets me out of the office and away from all that paperwork." Reno's hand left the boy's inner thigh and slowly traveled a little ways lower until the redhead's palm rested on Roxas's crotch and his whole palm then began to rub around in circles, hoping to stimulate the golden-haired male.

It did. Roxas bit his bottom lip when he was touched there, a stifled mewling sound emitting past his teeth and from his throat as Reno applied some pressure. Roxas shuddered harder, eyes becoming a bit hazy the more Reno fondled him, and soon enough his arousal was beginning to harden beneath the tight fabric of his shorts.

"Feel free to make as much noise as you want, Roxas," Reno added after Roxas stifled a moan with his teeth. "The louder the better. It helps get everything outta your system." Reno glanced down at the boy's groin, seeing a noticeable bulge grow more beneath the blond's shorts. Reno licked his lips proudly to himself as he was successful in making Roxas harden under a touch that didn't belong to his richer boyfriend.

Deciding to take it up a notch, Reno's hands went for the button and zipper of the boy's shorts, unbuttoning them and pulling them down until he could see the soft fabric of his underwear. Reno then gracefully tugged down the blond's dark colored boxer shorts until he could now clearly see the male's half-hard length.

Roxas shivered as he felt the cool air of the room cling to the hot skin of his member, a louder cry escaping past his lips as Reno used two long, slender fingers to begin stroking Roxas in a specific technique action.

"Mnh!" Roxas bit his lip again as Reno suddenly pinched the head of the hardening organ. Reno was pretty positive right about now Axel would be jerking off to the sounds of Roxas making so much noise.

"Hey, Roxas?" Reno spoke, catching the blond's gaze. "Tell me something... How does Axel usually treat you? Like a gentleman, or is he rougher than that?"

Roxas considered this question for a moment, finding it kind of an awkward question. Roxas decided upon the truth and answered, "Well, it depends. I-I mean, Axel likes it rough and so do I, but it differs- aah!"

Roxas's eyes squeezed shut as Reno suddenly squeezed his hand around the blond's now full erection. Reno smirked, rubbing his index finger all around the sensitive head before digging the tip into the slit, hearing some satisfying noises from Roxas.

"I can see why Axel likes you," Reno observed, eyeing the blond's arousal which was pretty big for a boy Roxas's size. Reno's hands danced down along Roxas's length before back up again, the redhead repeating that before every so often and squeezing Roxas and teasing the slit. Reno tried to ignore the straining arousal in his own pants, his hard erection was pressing up against the tight material and creating a slightly uncomfortable and slightly pleasurable feeling that nevertheless made Reno grit his teeth.

"I-Is it...because of my size th-that Axel likes me?" Roxas muttered worriedly. Roxas didn't very well like the sound of Axel only keeping him in his home and 'loving' him from how big Roxas was. Reno's response made Roxas's spirits lift a bit though.

"Maybe... I dunno though," Reno murmured back. "You're too young to be my type, though." Roxas guessed this was good, then that meant Reno didn't really _want_ him, right?

Reno suddenly changed their positions, but slowly and where Roxas was laying on his back against the comfortable cushions of the loveseat. Reno didn't exactly get on top of him but more on top of his lower half, where Reno pushed back Roxas's shorts a bit more so he could gain better access to the boy's erection. Reno leaned forward and engulfed the boy's entire length into his mouth at once.

"Hnnh! Axel!" wailed Roxas, tears of pleasure creeping into his eyes. The blond felt his cheeks darken when he cried out Axel's name, feeling guilty about crying another's name when he wasn't _with_ Axel even if Reno had told him previously that saying Axel's name was okay. Roxas didn't apologize but instead just moaned and tried not to say _anyone's_ name.

Reno caught Roxas saying Axel's name. It didn't really bother him but kind of annoyed him in a way. He would've really liked it if Roxas had moaned Reno's name instead, but just tossed this over his shoulder and internally smirked to himself to know that Axel was probably really enjoying this.

Reno continued to work the boy's length, bobbing his head a bit and digging his tongue into the slit while his hand came up to fondle the two tight sacs underneath the boy's erection. Roxas moaned loudly, arching his spine and hands digging into the white cushioned seat beneath him. Roxas could feel something powerful building up in the pit of his stomach and he knew he would be having his release really soon. It was then that Roxas wished more than anything that this was Axel doing this amazing things to him...

"Reno! I-I'm gonna come!" Roxas cried out, whole body convulsing as he felt the feeling overtake him.

When hearing this, Reno smirked around the blond and clamped his lips tightly about the base of Roxas's length, narrow azure eyes watching Roxas expectantly. Roxas grew closer and closer until he curved his spine and arched fully off the couch, crying out loudly as his white release splattered against Reno's tongue and spurting down his throat. Reno pulled back quickly and broke his promise about spitting and not swallowing as he gulped the blond's whole release and felt the delicious essence trickle down his throat. Roxas tasted really, really fruity and that made Reno's length throb hard in his pants.

Slowly, Reno sat up with a sigh, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand to collect the few droplets of semen that had sprayed there. "You liked that, huh?"

Roxas was panting, sweat gathering in little beads across the skin that Reno could see, face reddened and chest heaving up and down. Roxas's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Reno, nodding, "Yeah...it felt good..."

"You want more?" Reno grinned deviously.

Roxas didn't answer but was more surprised than anything that Reno would want to do more. But Reno was through talking yet.

"Tell you what, Roxas. How about we blow each other, eh? On the floor?"

Roxas didn't ever think he was going to have to do anything himself, but if it meant getting another really good blowjob then Roxas was up for it. "You think Axel wouldn't mind if I sucked you?"

"Nahhh," Reno replied, groin aching to have attention. "If anything, it would be a pleasant surprise when he returns and you offer to suck him and you're ten times better than you are now."

However, what Reno didn't even know was that Roxas was already deftly skilled in giving blowjobs, in fact, he was even better at giving them than Reno was.

"Lemme take my coat off first, I don't want my phone falling out," Reno smiled. The redhead reached around to remove his phone from his jacket pocket and place it on the coffee table, ensuring that Roxas didn't see the screen was glowing and currently still holding a call. Reno then hurriedly pulled off his outer jacket and tossed it to the floor carelessly, nudging Roxas to move and get on the hardwood floor.

"So, does Axel let you strip him, or...?" Reno asked as he watched Roxas cutely get on the shining floor.

"Um, well only when he wants me to," Roxas replied as Reno joined him.

"Well, I want you to," Reno winked. "I'll return the favor, blondie, but if you don't wanna get felt up then that's okay with me."

"N-No, I'm fine with that," Roxas replied, shaking his head, almost like he wanted to please Reno.

"Oh, well then, don't mind me doing this then," Reno smirked, deliberately reaching out to squeeze one of the boy's supple thighs. Roxas squeaked in surprise when the redhead did that, finding his body shaking a bit with anxiety to start already.

So Roxas moved over to Reno to begin unzipping his pants, pulling them down just enough to where he could see the large bulge beneath the black fabric beneath his pants. Reno was moving the two of them again before Roxas had even pulled out his arousal. The redhead was laying on his back against the floor and pulling Roxas above him.

"Turn around, mmkay?" Reno smirked. "This way we can suck each other together."

Roxas nodded his head with a nervous blush and slowly turned around so he was now looking down at the redhead's groin. He felt hands upon him again, tugging his shorts and underwear down the rest of the way and lips and tongue touching his bare arousal. Roxas whimpered loudly, shivering when Reno's hands wound around his legs to firmly grip at the fleshy cheeks of his rear.

Roxas, while trying to bear with Reno sucking him and groping him, bent down to pull out the redhead's length, eyes widening when his erection sprang forth from the fabric. Roxas, still a bit nervous, leaned forward to experimentally lick the head, awaiting to hear a reaction from Reno which was pretty immediate.

"Mnhhh...yeah, that's it, Roxas..." Reno breathed huskily, copying Roxas's movements and licking the swollen head before dragging his tongue all the way down to the base. "Keep goin', 'kay?"

Roxas continued to stimulate the redhead's erection with his mouth, tongue and lips, and rather skillfully at that. So skillfully in fact, that Reno wasn't even able to focus on pleasuring Roxas that much anymore. He was hissing, groaning and shuddering.

"Sh-Shit... Roxas, I didn't expect you to be so, mnn...so damn good!" Reno groaned, bucking his hips upwards into Roxas's mouth.

The blond took this as an invitation to begin bobbing his head up and down, emitting little moaning sounds that caused vibrations to run up and down Reno's arousal.

Roxas was so good at this, Reno was very impressed to say the least. He was so impressed that he could really feel his zenith drawing nearer and nearer. Reno didn't want to warn Roxas about it though- he like to go in as the element of surprise. Plus, it was pretty fun seeing boys' reactions whenever he would come all over them or in their mouths without them expecting it... Not that Reno could even see Roxas from this angle.

Roxas had a slight feeling that Reno may have been on edge though by the way he was digging his fingernails into the fleshy cheeks of his rear. Roxas was kind of scared that Reno might touch him _there_ when he had sworn not to, but still, his hands were dangerously close to that area and Roxas was nervous to say the least.

"Mnhhh!" Roxas cried from around Reno as the redhead gave a particular hard suckle around him. Roxas pulled away briefly to breathe, panting a bit and feeling his hips give an involuntary buck towards Reno's mouth. Reno chuckled and only suckled harder but then reminded the blond of his own unattended erection, thrusting his up at Roxas and getting the boy to pay more attention to him. Roxas felt like he almost wanted to outdo Reno, so he expertly and very easily took every inch of the redhead into his mouth, feeling Reno's hardness go further down his throat.

"Mmmm!" Reno cried, fingernails digging deeper into the boy's tender flesh. "Roxas... Roxas! A-Ah!"

Reno's orgasm took hold of him and his whole lower half convulsed hard. Roxas had to act and fast, not wanting to get choked on any of the redhead's semen. But Roxas wasn't exactly quick enough. Reno had started coming before Roxas was half-way off his length, getting a mouthful of the redhead's release as well as a faceful when Roxas pulled back all the way. Roxas squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a few final spurts of the redhead's seed shot out over the blond's face, a few sticky globules catching in his golden tresses as well. Reno had completely left Roxas's own member unattended to and had fallen back against the hardwood floor, panting a bit with a shaky breath.

Roxas swallowed thickly, shuddering at the tangy taste of Reno's fluids, finding it somewhat good, somewhat repulsive. But maybe it wasn't the taste of Reno's come that made Roxas's stomach ache but more the fact that he just...didn't want to do this anymore. Roxas didn't like the thought of cheating on Axel like this, he hated it even. Roxas _loved_ Axel with every fiber of his being and didn't want to possibly break that bond with a silly little fling like this. Roxas wasn't even sure if Axel had actually agreed to this and this was just Reno trying to get some...

Reno had told Roxas that he wasn't going to take the blond while he was here, so Roxas was going to find out if the redhead was telling the truth or not...

"Reno... I-I wanna stop," Roxas said, reaching up to wipe at his face.

"W-What?" came a panting Reno. "Don't say that, Rox, we've only just started."

"S-Seriously. I don't want to anymore," Roxas responded firmly back. "I've had enough. It feels just...too strange for me to be doing this with someone else, especially if I don't love them."

Reno pulled completely away from Roxas, roughly knocking the blond boy off him and causing Roxas to grunt mildly but then look up at Reno who had an agitated look on his face. "If you don't _love_ someone? Tch, you mean to tell me you _love_ Axel?"

"Y-Yes!" Roxas stood his ground, he wasn't about to ponder or hesitate about this question; Roxas was one hundred percent sure that he loved Axel.

"Gimme a break," groaned Reno. "If he _loves_ you so much then why is he on my cell phone, listening to me make you moan and come, huh?"

Roxas blinked in surprise when Reno told him this, immediately snapping his head to the cell phone situated on the glass coffee table, nevertheless seeing the screen glowing with the phone number that Roxas recognized clearly as Axel's number.

"W-What? Axel?" Roxas cried in alarm.

Reno suddenly stood up, grabbing his cell phone and putting it on speaker, "Hey, Ax. Hope you don't mind if I fuck your little boyfriend here... I think he needs to be taught a lesson- love is a dangerous word to use."

_'R-Reno! Fucking BASTARD! Don't you dare touch him!'_

"Too late, Axel," Reno smirked, staring directly down at Roxas with wicked blue eyes. "You're half way across the country, and Roxas is right underneath me...with his pants down. Cheerio!" And with that, Reno slapped the phone shut, completely cutting Axel off before tossing the cell phone somewhere near the couch and keeping his direct focus on Roxas.

"I just wanna let you know something, Roxas," Reno said, dropping on his knees in front of Roxas. The redhead had the boy blocked, Roxas's terrified face looking up at Reno while the redhead smirked and licked his lips.

"I don't stop for _anyone_."

Reno lashed out suddenly, gripping Roxas's chin in his hold and leaning down to mash his lips with Roxas's, shoving his tongue into the blond's mouth without permission, trying everything to make the kid under him squirm.

"Mnhh! Mnn!" Roxas cried against the redhead's mouth, struggling desperately around like how Reno wanted. Roxas was about to pull a hand back and slap Reno, but the redhead had reached up quicker than the blond to take either of the blond's skinny wrists into one hand. The other hand wandered dangerously low back down to his groin, but Roxas had finally gotten the moment to pull away from Reno's mouth to breathe, kicking Reno hard in his side with a grunt.

"Ooh, you're feisty, Roxas," Reno grinned. "That little kick ain't gonna scare me away. I forgot to mention, didn't I? That office I work at? Yeah, it's Shinra- so there's no way that's gonna stop me from getting what I want."

"Reno, stop it!" begged Roxas. "You promised you wouldn't do this!"

"I had my fingers crossed!" Reno said, as if this wasn't a big deal in the least. "You said Axel treated you rough sometimes so it shouldn't be all too bad now should it, Roxas?"

"N-No!" Roxas cried, struggling around desperately. "G-Get off me!" Roxas suddenly shoved his heel very hard against Reno's crotch, causing the man above him to howl with excruciating pain. Roxas had managed to wriggle out from underneath Reno while the redhead was tending to his now hardly aroused groin, writhing a bit in a horrible pain as Roxas made a panicked run for it.

"That is IT!" roared Reno, jumping to his feet and chasing after the blond who had scurried down the hallway towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

Roxas gasped hard as he raced down the hallway, desperate to reach the end and get inside the bathroom and lock himself inside of it. Roxas could see the white door with the brass handle- he was almost there! The handle was now in touching distance and Roxas reached out to grab it when he suddenly felt Reno's hands upon him, grabbing his wrists and jerking the blond powerfully back.

"A-Aah! Let go! Let go!" wailed Roxas as Reno shoved him roughly against the wall. "B-Bastard!" Roxas glowered heavily up at Reno, suddenly taking a deep breath and immediately spitting as hard as he could in the redhead's face.

"Agh! Fucking brat!" Reno snarled, deciding to inflict pain on Roxas himself. The redhead roughly back-handed the blond quite suddenly, causing Roxas to scream and tremble from the unbearable stinging pain on his now red cheek, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks.

While Reno wiped the spittle from his face away, he looked back at Roxas who was squirming less violently than before, and Reno suddenly whipped the blond around and pressed him facing the wall.

"Y-You said I was too young for you!" Roxas cried, panicked. "You promised you wouldn't take me!" Roxas was now officially terrified- it was like he knew for a fact he was going to get raped and no screaming or struggling could do anything about it, yet he somehow just couldn't stop.

"I don't remember making any promises," grumbled Reno, using his free hand to press Roxas further up against the wall. "I only promised Axel that I'd come here and show you a good time. Also, I could careless about your age- you've got a cute piece of ass, and I want some, Roxas." Reno smirked delightedly to himself, quite proud he had managed to hold down Roxas, and it seemed that he was beginning to give up, too.

"The less you struggle, the less it'll hurt," Reno said, his now spare hand going down to the boy's rear end.

"P-Please, Reno!" begged Roxas, voice cracking.

Reno ignored the blond and simply focused on the task at hand here. He pressed his whole palm up against the boy's fleshy back end, his fingers pushing past the line of his cheeks while his index finger pressed forward, right against the boy's opening.

Roxas winced, squeezing his eyes shut as they burned from so many tears. "R-Reno! -Please-! Don't put it in! Please, oh, please!"

"Too late, I've already made up my mind!" Reno proclaimed, pushing one of the blond's cheeks apart so now he could see the boy's puckered entrance. Reno grew hard all at once from that sight alone, getting the now uncontrollable urge to just thrust himself right into Roxas. "You asked for this, Roxas. Both you _and_ Axel."

Now that Reno had perfect access to the sniveling blond boy beneath him, he could easily penetrate Roxas any time he liked. Which was now! Reno carefully held Roxas tightly as he pressed the engorged head of his length to Roxas's opening, sliding it fast and not caring if he tore Roxas or not by going in so quickly.

"Mmnnnn..." moaned Reno, eyes fluttering closed. "Man, Roxas... Axel told me you were really tight but this is just...damn!" With another pleasured grunt, Reno began rocking his hips back and forth against Roxas, making the blond only cry out louder and feel more tears run down his cheeks from the fact of being raped and violated like this, and the fact that it _did_ hurt.

"N-No! Reno...please, it hurts..." Roxas begged, his struggling stopping to the point where his arms fell limp. Reno wasn't really afraid of Roxas lashing out now that he was inside of him, so he gripped the blond's shoulders, pulling him down more on his length, nearly desperate to get all of himself inside Roxas.

"Ugh... So tight..." Reno groaned, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips faster and relentlessly against Roxas. "You're gonna make me come again, Roxas! You're such a naughty boy!" The redhead added emphasis and struck one of the cheeks of the blond's rear, hearing a satisfying slap and then a crying wail from Roxas a moment later.

Roxas could feel his body tearing from the exertion of Reno's swift and powerful thrusts and this then caused blood to trickle down his thighs and make Roxas feel incredibly ill from this fact. Reno didn't seem to care otherwise as long as he was satisfied- plus, it made it a lot easier for him to slide in and out of Roxas faster.

"A-Aah!" Roxas cried, more tears making their way down his cheeks. "Reno...please...take it out! It hurts!" Roxas's hands clawed desperately at the walls, his whole body trembling harshly and Reno was finding it a bit irritating how all Roxas did was beg for Reno to stop and that it hurt. Reno growled throatily and leaned down next to Roxas's ear, his tongue snaking out to drag over the blond's earlobe.

"If you're gonna talk then I wanna hear you scream my name," Reno smirked, biting down on the boy's earlobe a moment later. "When I come I wanna hear you scream it to the heavens. If you don't then I'll tear you apart." In an attempt to make Roxas believe that he certainly wasn't joking, Reno gave a swift and sharp buck of his hips, as if he was trying to force his _entire_ groin inside Roxas. The blond screamed harshly from this sudden violent thrust that was worse than Reno's previous thrusts, the blond dropping his head a bit and panting from sheer exhaustion and pain.

"There's n-no way I'm saying you're name!" Roxas cried. The pain was beyond anything Roxas had ever experienced in his life before. All the times he had had sex it was never really _painful_, maybe that was because Roxas was having sex with somebody he loved and that person loved him, too. But did Axel really love Roxas after what he had done now? This was really all Axel's fault... But still Roxas wished more than anything Axel was here and would make all the pain stop.

"Axel...h-help me..." Roxas whimpered, more tears making their way down his cheeks in two equal streams.

"Listen you little brat!" snarled Reno, suddenly reaching out to grip some of Roxas's golden blond hair. He tugged harshly on the tufts of hair so that Roxas's spine arched a bit from how hard Reno pulled on him. "Axel's not here! Get it through your head that Axel can't help you right now! He's thousands of miles away- he can't hear you, he can't see you, and he can't do a fucking thing to help you. And even if he is on his way back, I'll be far from done with you by then..." Reno chuckled cruelly and released Roxas's hair, the blond's head dropping forward again.

Reno thrusted his hips hard right up against Roxas's back end, determined to get Roxas to say his name- so that he could go deeper and hit that sensitive spot inside him. "You want me to go away? All you have to do is say that one little word, Rox. Got it memorized?" Reno cackled quietly as he mocked Axel's well known catchphrase he used nearly all the time, and it caused Roxas's heart to ache.

Roxas didn't want to say Reno's name... It would make him feel so horrible if he did and that way he would be giving into the redhead raping him, it would also make him feel like he would be betraying Axel in a way.

"Don't worry, Roxas," Reno cooed. "It won't take long..." Reno did wish Roxas would hurry up though, the redhead's climax was drawing dangerously near.

"I'm not saying your name!" cried Roxas, a whimpering and sobbing mess. His fingernails clawed desperately at the walls and he moaned in great pain- Roxas never thought in a million years he would be raped, and especially by someone he partially knew as well.

"Mmph..." Reno moaned, his tongue flitting out over his lips a moment. He leaned forward and whispered hungrily into the blond's ear, "You'll say it, Roxas..." Suddenly, Roxas felt something far worse than Reno's length deep inside him. He felt the redhead's hands winding about his flaccid member and beginning to stroke him quickly up and down, causing the golden-haired beauty to cry out loudly and sob harder some more.

"O-Oh god! It hurts!" Roxas cried, his whole body rocking back and forth as Reno continued his rough abuse. Roxas didn't think this could get any worse but he was wrong, especially when he suddenly felt Reno's length hit something within him that had Roxas seeing stars.

"A-Aaaaah! Reno!"

Painfully pleasurable explosions ran throughout Roxas's body as Reno found that special spot inside Roxas and could have him screaming much louder than before- well, he was more sobbing before than he was screaming in ecstasy.

"N-No!" begged Roxas, his cheeks burning with sticky tearstains.

But now that Reno had finally heard Roxas cry his name out like that, he could no longer hold back his orgasm which gushed from the slit from the erect head. The white essence spilled inside Roxas and filled him up to what felt like no end, even trickling out of him a bit and dripping onto the hardwood floor beneath them.

Roxas berated himself for saying Reno's name. It hurt his heart to think he had actually given into Reno's wants, making him want to curl up into a ball and just die.

Once all of the pleasurable little waves had ebbed away, Reno smirked and looked back down at Roxas, leaning down to press a unloving kiss to Roxas's neck.

"Hah...see, Roxas? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I hate you! B-Bastard!" Roxas cried, his whole form trembling hard.

"Styx and stones," Reno shrugged absently. "You can have Axel, stupid slut, that is what you are, anyways...agreeing to actually letting some guy come over here and give you a blowjob and a handjob. Slut, Roxas! Ugh..."

Reno had withdrawn his length from within Roxas's tight passage, large and thick pearly globules of his release continued to drip down to the floor where Roxas had slowly fallen to from how exhausted his body was.

"Fucking hell, I need a shower," grumbled Reno, not even seeming to care in the least about how pathetic Roxas looked. Reno left Roxas where he was immediately, breezing down the hallway and gathering his clothes and pulling them all back onto his slightly perspired body. Without another word, Reno left with a deep, pure sigh and exited the penthouse, leaving Roxas trembling harshly on the floor, feeling like a total mess and exactly like what Reno told him he was: a slut.

But finally, after five more minutes of just sitting on the floor feeling immensely pitiful, he had crawled to the nearest phone which was in the living room, perched on the coffee table. With trembling hands, the blond boy reached out to grasp the phone off it's cradle and pressed several buttons on the portable phone before placing it up to his ear, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks.

Within a few seconds of hearing his shrill ring tone of his phone, Axel swiftly pulled his cell phone out from his pocket, flipped it open and placed it up to his ear, breathing with a shaky breath into the mouth piece, "R-Roxas?"

"Axel..." Roxas gasped quietly into the mouth piece, crying so hard he could barely even form a sentence.

"Oh my god... Roxas... I'm so sorry..." Axel murmured, his heart breaking for his beloved boyfriend. Axel could practically feel how much pain Roxas was in, physically and mentally. His chest tightened, his stomach did nauseating flips as he listened to Roxas's pathetic and pitiful sounding whimpers and cries for the first few moments.

"Roxas, I'm so fucking sorry..." Axel murmured quietly.

"Axel..." Roxas muttered, shivering from soreness where he sat on the floor. "Reno...h-he didn't stop... Axel...it hurts so bad... I...I can't even stand!"

Axel closed his eyes when he heard Roxas croak this out, his heart breaking as he only imagined how bad Reno's torment was on the blond. Roxas had never gone through something like that before, even if he was sexually active... This was all Axel's fault! If he hadn't been such a stupid, ignorant, testosterone-driven idiot then this wouldn't have happened to his beautiful, beloved Roxas. The one person he loved more than anyone else in the entire universe had been violated, humiliated and desecrated all because the redhead wanted to hear his boyfriend's moans and get a stupid hard-on.

"Roxas, I'm coming home..." Axel said, eyes still closed. "I'm in the airport right now, and I don't care what boss says; I'm coming home to help you and make you feel better. They can fire me for all I care, I'm c-coming home on the next flight, okay?"

Axel didn't sound like his usual self, Roxas could tell that much. Axel was truly feeling a great compassion and love towards the blond and wished more than anything this hadn't happened. Axel usually had a cocky and content tone to his voice, it never cracked, he never stuttered, so Roxas knew just how upset with himself he was. Roxas had a bad feeling that Axel was crying right now, and it was true. Axel had flopped down in one of the airport benches, a hand pressed to his face as tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

"I sw-swear to fucking god...I'm gonna kill Reno..." Axel snarled quietly. "I am going to _fucking_ rip him to SHREDS!"

"Axel, no!" Roxas cried back. "Please...don't fight Reno! He'll...put up a fight and...I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Roxas," Axel said rather sternly, "I would rather take any pain from that bastard than let him get away with raping you, you got that memorized?"

"I...I don't want you to lose your job either..." Roxas hiccupped. "It took you forever to get this job and if you...come home now, then you'll get fired for sure."

"Damnit, Roxas, I don't care..." Axel breathed heavily. "I don't _care_, so long as I have you, Roxas... I know it sounds corny, but...Roxas it's the fucking truth." Axel took a deep breath again and stared across the room at nothing in particular.

"Reno needs to seriously be taught a lesson..." Axel muttered. "I'm gonna give that skinny-assed bastard a beating he'll remember, Roxas. I know he's strong, but I'm just as strong as he is."

"Axel...I'm so scared... I don't want you to get hurt!"

"My only concern right now is you," Axel responded, wiping at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Axel didn't know what else to say- all he wanted to do was take Roxas into his arms, squeeze him, caress him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to feel Roxas lean all his weight into him and bury his face in the redhead's chest. He felt totally sick and disgusted at the behavior of his now ex-best friend and he never thought in a million years that Reno would do something like this to his boyfriend. He _trusted_ Reno...

Axel glanced up at the large clock hanging on the wall nearby- his flight was going to be leaving in five minutes, and as much as he didn't want to leave Roxas he needed to momentarily.

"Axel...Axel, I love you..." Roxas mewled out into the mouthpiece, more tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Listen to me, Roxas," Axel sighed. "I want you to stay calm and lock the door and windows and I want you to go lay down and rest, okay? I love you, too, Rox. I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

"Okay..." Roxas shuddered back. "I love you so much, Axel..." Axel smiled when he heard Roxas say that before he pulled his cell phone away from his ear and mouth, pressing the hang up button before slapping it shut and pocketing it quickly. He grabbed his luggage and hurried quickly towards the doors that lead towards the airplane, hoping that Roxas would be okay by himself for a few hours...

Roxas held the phone to his ear until he heard the dial tone, the feeling of aloneness sinking in when he could no longer hear Axel's sweet comforting voice. Placing the phone back on the cradle, Roxas shakily stood to his wobbly feet and hobbled over to the front door, turning the silver lock and it clicked loudly, signaling the front door was now locked tight.

He closed the shutters on the windows and, with great difficulty, made to the bedroom where he then flopped down on the black-sheeted mattress and reached over for one of the pillows and squeezing it tightly. When he inhaled he immediately smelled the scent of Axel's hair and his heart broke again and he nuzzled the pillow hard, feeling more tears spiral down his cheeks as he waited in the silence for Axel's return...


	2. Chapter II

Axel's flight home was long, tiring and Axel wished it would go faster. The taxi drive home was pretty long too, coming all the way from the airport to where his and Roxas's home were located down town. The entire journey back to the city was one of the most unbearable ordeals of Axel's life and he spent the entire time thinking about Roxas. He never once listened to his iPod, sent any text messages to some of his other _actual_ trustworthy friends, and he didn't even sleep. He continued reprimanding himself for how stupid he was at his ridiculous idea to send Reno over to his house and play around with his Roxas. He wallowed in the bitter anger he had towards Reno, wanting to strangle him and cut off his air supply for what he had promised he wouldn't do to Roxas.

It was nearly one in the morning when Axel arrived back at the penthouse, carrying two suitcases and a large bag over his shoulder. He dropped all his luggage and reached for the little golden key in his jeans pocket, inserting it into the lock of the front door. The white painted front door swung open, from Axel pushing it open so hard and he recklessly hauled his luggage into the front room where he dropped it there immediately and tossed his bag on the white loveseat and sighed gently at the thought of being home again. After bolting the door shut, Axel faced the dark room again and shuddered before calling out anxiously, "Roxas? It's me! I'm home!"

The very moment a familiar voice rang through the house, Roxas had woken up from his deep sleep. His head was a bit foggy from waking up so abruptly, but once the thought of Axel coming back home entered his brain he gasped and sat up.

"Axel!" exclaimed the boy, moving swiftly from his spot. Roxas suddenly let out a yowl of pain as he felt his lower half burn with pain and he flopped back down onto the bed again.

Axel immediately heard Roxas's cry for him and then his cry of pain and he gasped gently himself, "Roxas, don't move!" Very quickly, Axel had made it to the bedroom he shared with Roxas and saw the form of the half-naked blond on his bed. Axel didn't hesitate before clambering quickly onto the bed and cooing sweet little sayings to the blond of 'it's okay', 'everything's gonna be all right', 'I'm here now, Roxas' before he reached out with strong but gentle arms to pull Roxas in a warm embrace and hug him tightly.

"It's okay!" Axel said gently as Roxas broke down in sobs. "I'm here now, I'm not _ever_ gonna leave you again, Roxas." Axel's voice was growing weaker too and a few stray tears spilled from his tear ducts as he held Roxas's petite little form in his arms.

Roxas had curled into Axel like some lost little kitten, weeping very loudly and burying his face into Axel's chest and getting the redhead's shirt soaked with his tears. "Axel! A-Axel!"

"Roxas..." Axel murmured, gently squeezing the blond in an attempt to reassure he was going to be okay now. "Let it all out, Roxas- it's okay. I'll do anything to make you feel better, I promise..." Axel bent his head down to place loving, comforting kisses all the top of Roxas's blond head, kissing him tenderly and stroking his palm reassuringly up and down the boy's spine. "I love you...so much, Roxas... I'm sorry... Oh god, I'm so sorry..." Axel had never felt more angry with himself in his entire life, he never felt more sorry for Roxas since _ever_, and he never cried this much either.

"Axel...all I want is for you to be here with me..." Roxas mewled, tears stinging his eyes. Axel placed another loving kiss to the top of Roxas's head when he said that, actually shocked after what he had done to Roxas that the blond would still actually want him.

Roxas wept for a very long time, and Axel didn't once stop cradling the boy. But finally, after a long thirty minutes of Roxas sobbing into Axel and the redhead holding him, the blond bent his neck to look up at Axel, noticeable tearstains on the boy's face and Axel stared straight down at him as well.

"Axel...can you...kiss me?" Roxas breathed, his voice a little shaky.

Axel's eyes widened a bit and he nodded his head, "Of course I can..." Axel leaned down to gently brush his lips with that of the blond's pink plush lips, feeling particularly guilty that he could taste the sweet fragrance that Roxas had despite the redhead's sins. Roxas's eyes fluttered closed as he experienced the redhead's lips caressing his own, his heart fluttering like a little bird and his own lips pressing right back to Axel's. The redhead was cautious not to overdo it (like how he usually did) for it didn't know what exactly was going on inside the boy's mind and knew it'd probably be best for Roxas to decide how the kiss continued. Axel had restrained himself because only God knew what Reno had done to Roxas...

Roxas slowly broke the kiss, his eyelids fluttering open and azure met with emerald and Roxas swallowed softly before speaking gently, "Axel, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Axel murmured back, pressing his forehead to Roxas's so that their noses were touching slightly. Axel could stare straight into the gorgeous pair of azure eyes that Roxas owned, and Axel always got so very lost in them. "I missed you so much that I did something incredibly stupid..." Now that Axel had said this, he averted his green gaze, even pulling away from the blond and shuddering in sadness.

"It's...all my fault, Roxas..." Axel said. "I don't deserve someone like you... I never have...but I always thought I could prove myself somehow..." Axel felt a few more teardrops run down his tattooed cheeks and he sighed, closing his eyes as much more threatened to spill. "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore..."

Roxas was very surprised to hear Axel say this and he immediately took it upon himself to cry out loudly, "Axel, I _love_ you!" Axel looked up at Roxas, his heart thumping in his chest before he looked away again.

"You do deserve me, Axel. I don't know what I'd do without you Axel... I-I be a mess... You deserve me more than anyone else because...you love me like how I'm supposed to be loved..." Roxas wiped at his eyes before looking back at Axel with a trembling voice.

"I'll be okay," he said. "My body will heal... All I care a-about is being with you.""

"Your body might heal," Axel immediately interjected, "but you're mind won't. You'll have nightmares, and tch...you might be fine one day, but then have a flashback of it and remember how horrible it was...and you might not be able to cope with it, Roxas... And because of that...is because of _me_, the so called one who loves you how you're supposed to be loved..." Axel bit at his lower lip, chewing the soft skin before he sighed and spoke again. "Don't worry, Roxas... I'm not gonna leave you... I love you so much and...I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life could be like without you..." With a gentle little touch of Axel's fingertips, he stroked the slender digits across Roxas's forehead and cheeks, caressing the soft skin with his thumb and wiping away a spare tear that leaked out.

Roxas smiled up at Axel when he so tenderly stroked his cheek and he reached up to hold his own hand against Axel's and he sighed, azure orbs flickering up back at Axel, "As long as I have you...I'll be okay, Axel..." And with that said, Roxas shuddered and leaned slowly up to press his pink lips against Axel's once again in another passionate kiss.

Axel's fingers briefly trailed through the boy's golden blond hair as his passion got the better of him and Axel deepened the kiss with a great amount of love. It was so deep he heard Roxas mewl softly against their loving lip-lock, the redhead slowly dragging his tongue across Roxas's lips, kindly awaiting for permission. And Roxas gave Axel that permission and he slowly opened his mouth and allowed Axel's tongue to slip into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth. Axel moaned as he tasted Roxas again, so clearly and so tasty, their tongues pressing fully together, Axel's tongue poking and prodding, exploring everywhere. Axel wanted to wrap his whole being around Roxas, protect him from every Reno in the whole world and fight off any that threatened to come close- Axel now had a goal and that was to be with Roxas for the rest of his life and protect him always.

As the kissing went on, however, Axel soon grew rather aroused. It had been several weeks since he had been intimate with Roxas and oh, how he missed being with him in that way. Axel couldn't help himself as he began grinding his slowly hardening length against Roxas's thigh, and to his surprise he heard Roxas giggle! Roxas didn't exactly blame Axel for getting a hard-on from their make-out session, Roxas could feel himself growing harder by the second as well and to Axel's fortunate surprise as well.

Roxas's hands snaked up into Axel's hair to sink into Axel's fiery red tresses as the two continued to French kiss, but it was truly full of passion and adoration for either male, and shockingly, Roxas was actually forgetting about Reno and the pain in his body.

Axel was savoring every second of this: Roxas's heartbeat against his, every shiver that ran from the base of his spine to the top of his neck and which made the fine hairs there stand on end, and every twinge of bliss that surged within his groin and flowed through every vein throughout his body. Roxas was feeling all of that and possibly more...

"Roxas..." Axel sighed between wet kisses before he had to pull away for air. "Oh, Roxas... I...I..." Axel couldn't say it; he was too afraid, but he wanted Roxas so badly. Roxas was panting gently from all their kissing and he looked up into Axel's eyes and it was quite obvious how much Roxas wanted Axel, too. This was nothing like how Roxas imagined how things would turn out after Axel would get home from his trip, Roxas had planned out a kinky little surprise for the redhead but that didn't work out of course, but the thing was...Roxas was enjoying this all the more than his original plan. Roxas sighed and then took a brave chance and said, "Axel...can you...help me forget?"

"Forget?" Axel repeated, cocking an eyebrow. Axel stared down at his courageous little lover and sighed, wondering if Roxas was okay with that... It suddenly hit him like a sack of bricks when he felt Roxas's bare arousal poking into his lower stomach. "Ah...I get'cha, Rox." Axel thought about this for a moment, wanting to really be sure if this was okay and a _right_ time to make love to Roxas after what had happened earlier that day.

"Roxas...if you're sure and you feel that you're ready," Axel said sweetly, "then...I would love to." Axel gave his warm and handsome smile to the blond, one that always made Roxas feel he was greatly comforted, giggling as Axel leaned down to place a little peck on Roxas's lips and stroking his back.

"Y-Yeah...I'm sure, Axel," Roxas said with a small smile. "I've been with you enough to know that...you can be really gentle. I-It may hurt...but...I don't care, I really want to, Axel...'cause I love you." Axel chuckled and stroked Roxas's back a bit firmer before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Roxas's mouth.

Without warning, Roxas suddenly threw his arms around Axel and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Axel blinked in surprise before smiling against his lover's mouth and kissing him back, not very fiercely, but very lovingly. While the two continued to kiss again, Axel started to work on the belt on his trousers, finally unbuttoning it all the way and then getting to work on his work pants. Axel groaned a bit impatiently as he tried to get his pants undone and down quickly. Roxas caught this noise and pulled away from Axel's mouth to use his own hands to reach out and effortlessly unbutton and unzip Axel's trousers. And finally, Axel's fully hard length was exposed and Axel sighed as the cool air of the room touched his heated flesh.

He moved a bit closer to Roxas, an arm still wrapped around Roxas and using his other hand to hold both of their erections together. Roxas squeaked in surprise at the friction that started gathering there immediately and he shuddered as Axel ground both of their lengths slowly together. A hot friction was building and making Roxas shiver and moan with delight, the pain in his body fading away and quickly being replaced with a delicious pleasure. "A-Ah... Axel...that...f-feels good..."

Axel had his eyes closed as Roxas said that, but then he chuckled and opened his eyes to gaze down at his lover and say, "Good? It feels freakin' amazing..." He said this between hissing groans, his toes curling at the feeling of his much larger length rubbing against Roxas's. "Rox, take my hand..." He shuddered, the blond quickly doing as Axel said and reaching out to take Axel's hands, their fingers lacing together instantly. Roxas looked expectantly up at Axel, eyes slightly hazy from the pleasure in his lower half.

"Roxas... I want you to be in control tonight..." Axel spoke. "Please, tell me what you want to do and I'll do it- whatever you want and I'll do it, 'kay?"

Roxas blushed when Axel gave him that suggestion and Roxas looked away with a shy smile. As their erections continued to grind together, Roxas tried very hard to think of how he wanted to do this in the most loving and gentle way possible- then, he got it.

"I...I want it to be like...our first time together," Roxas said. "Remember?"

"Hah... How could I forget that?" Axel chuckled. "You were more innocent than a baby rabbit, Roxas." Axel said this affectionately, but Roxas found it a bit odd at what Axel said- maybe the pleasure was getting to his head, not that Roxas really minded! Nevertheless, Roxas smiled up at Axel and nodded his head in agreement.

"I wanna do it just l-like that..." Roxas said between little moans. "D-Do...you think we can do it like that?"

"Of course..." Axel replied. Axel smiled sweetly and placed another affectionate kiss to Roxas's moist lips. "Anything for you...Roxas..." Axel leaned in for another kiss, his hand still gently stroking their erections together while the other one wandered down to Roxas's pelvic area, his fingertips stroking the contour of his pelvic bone and caressing every dip and crevice there. Roxas moaned softly against the redhead's mouth as he felt both of Axel's hands at once and decided to add a little pleasure towards Axel as well, one of his fingers pressing against the head of Axel's length and thus earning a deep grunt from the redhead. Roxas shivered when he felt something hot and sticky run over his finger, Axel's precum dribbling down his shaft slowly and making Roxas feel quite proud Axel was this aroused by him.

Axel then slowly did something new and that was to slowly lower Roxas down onto his back, their lips never breaking and his hands never ceasing to move. Once he had Roxas laid down in a more accessible position, the hand stroking his pelvic bone moved lower and lower until it was rather close to his opening. Roxas moaned gently, pulling away from Axel's mouth for air (their tongues had been dueling again) and Roxas immediately started placing kisses all along Axel's clavicle. But he suddenly felt Axel's finger gently press right against the area between Roxas's length and opening.

"A-Axel!" Roxas cried out as he felt a bit of soreness sear through his body. But a second later, pleasure seemed to drown out the soreness and Axel watched Roxas's face carefully in concern to see if he had possibly hurt the boy or not. Seeing that Roxas had writhed a little in pleasure, he pressed his fingers there again. Axel had abandoned stroking their lengths together and was now only stroking Roxas's erection, his thumb pressing against the head.

Roxas writhed and moaned desperately, having missed this touch from Axel all these weeks. His heart hammered and his eyes were glistening with tears of ecstasy as Axel's finger pressed right up against that super sensitive spot and his hand slowly stroked Roxas's erection.

"D-Don't stop, Axel, please!" Roxas wailed loudly. "It feels...g-good!"

Axel's pleasure was heightening just watching Roxas be pleasured by Axel's hands. Axel continued touching that little sweet spot while his index finger crawled slowly forward towards Roxas's entrance and he delicately brushed his finger against the puckered rim of flesh while his hand meanwhile had fully wrapped around Roxas's length and was working him a lot faster in an attempt to get Roxas to have his release. Roxas writhed, he moaned and called out for more, all but begging Axel to keep going and to not stop for anything. Roxas's hand suddenly reached out to wrap itself around Axel's length and he started to slowly pump Axel's length in rhythm with the way Axel was pumping his.

"Shit...Roxas..." Axel panted as his pleasure increased. Axel wondered if Roxas could feel how hard Axel's erection was throbbing in his hand and knew that his climax was coming very quickly. "You're gonna make me come all over you in a second...oh God, Rox..." At that moment, Axel suddenly inserted his index finger into Roxas's tight passage which issued a sharp cry from Roxas.

"A-Aaah! Axel!" Roxas shrieked, arching a bit and shivering. Pain swelled in his lower half and caused his pleasure to dip somewhat, but a moment later the pleasure began to rise again. But upon hearing that Axel felt like he was going to come any minute, Roxas suddenly realized this would _probably_ be best for Axel to enter Roxas now...or so Roxas believed anyways.

"Roxas, d-do you want me inside you yet?" Axel asked, suggesting what Roxas was already thinking of.

"Y-Yeah..." Roxas replied, nodding his head. "I want you to help me forget everything, Axel."

The redhead smiled, a genuine sweet, warm smile that made Roxas feel totally safe in Axel's arms. Roxas knew that if it hurt too much than Axel would stop immediately for him. Axel muttered an 'okay' before leaning down to press a loving kiss to the boy's lips, both of their hands disembarking from each other's erections. Axel withdrew his finger with a shuddering sigh against the boy's mouth before pulling back and staring directly into the boy's azure gaze. "I love you, Roxas..."

Roxas's heart hammered when Axel said that and he smiled widely, "I love _you_, Axel..." Axel actually smiled a bit shyly when Roxas returned the words and then remembered what the task at hand here was and that was to make love to the person he adored more than anyone on the face of the planet. Roxas reminded him of it by timidly saying 'put it in'.

"You _sure_ you're ready, Roxas?" Axel asked, concerned.

Roxas nodded and swallowed, "Y-Yes... I'm ready..."

With a deep, shaking breath, Axel obliged Roxas and pushed Roxas's legs a bit wider open, one hand reaching out to pull apart one of the cheeks of Roxas's back end so he could reach the blond's passage easier. Using his other hand to hold his length steady and align the head perfectly with Roxas's tight orifice. Then, very slowly and very gently, he began to probe his way inside Roxas, going slow and steady for the boy's sake. Axel paused when his length was half way within Roxas and looked up at the blond to see what his reaction would be. Roxas was clinging to the bed sheets as if he was about to die, biting his lip and whimpering loudly from both pain and a mild pleasure at the same time.

"All of it..." Roxas breathed. "Go deeper...it'll feel good..."

Axel didn't say anything but nodded, still a little nervous he was going to hurt Roxas, but he did as the boy requested and pushed his length deeper into the blond's trembling body. It felt _so_ good to feel the blond like this again when he hadn't in so long, and Axel just hoped like god that Roxas was feeling good as well... Soon enough, Axel's entire length was embedded deeply inside Roxas, the redhead panting gently with his eyes closed, hands pressing into the bed on either side of Roxas, and he finally opened his eyes to stare down at Roxas, the boy's face contorted with some sort of pain mixed with pleasure.

In an attempt to get closer to the blond, Axel lowered himself slowly down so he was partially laying on top of him with his arms wound about him. Roxas reacted and wrapped his arms back around the redhead, very tightly and to where his fingernails dug into the redhead's back. "M-Move...hurry..."

Axel nodded his head again, nuzzling the crook of Roxas's neck and doing as the blond told him. He slowly pulled his hips back, feeling his member glide slowly out from between Roxas's cheeks before, as gently as he could, thrusting himself back within the blond. Roxas gasped and moaned gently, pain still mixed with pleasure, and Axel, now spurred on by Roxas's noises, repeated the motion, grunting as he thrusted back into the blond. "Nnn...Roxas...ah...Roxas..."

Soon enough the pleasure was beginning to drown out the pain and Roxas was moaning near constantly as Axel's thrusts grew a bit faster, creating a delicious friction within him that made his arousal throb hard. Axel focused on trying to dig his way as deep as possible into Roxas, trying _everything_ he could (without hurting Roxas) to possibly hit the boy's prostate. The stimulation was getting unbearable to Axel and he knew he wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Roxas...nnnh... I'm gonna blow soon!" the redhead warned but still kept his pace up in hopes that he would hit something within the boy. And Axel was successful when suddenly, Roxas's eyes flew wide open and he arched fully off the mattress.

"A-Aah! Th-There!" Roxas gasped.

Axel smiled to himself and began aiming his thrusts in the same exact direction as before when he heard that delectable cry. It only took several more hits to that pressure point inside the blond and Roxas suddenly felt a deep explosion of pleasure run throughout his form and he came without a warning. Roxas arched fully off the bed and released a desperate, gasping cry of ecstasy, white fluids spurting out of his erection and spraying out over his upper body. Axel watched with wide eyes as the boy came, seeing Roxas's white essence splatter against his stomach, chest, and a few small globules landing on his face also.

"O-Oh shit..." Axel panted, finding the sight of the blond covered in his own essence driving him over the edge of arousal. He couldn't hold on any longer and, using Roxas's arched form as an advantage, plunged his length as deeply as he could go into him, hearing a satisfying squelch as his come filled the boy from the inside, filling up every nook and cranny that was within the boy's body that was not already inhabited by the redhead. Axel gazed down at Roxas as his body convulsed strongly from his orgasm, Axel panted and leaned slowly down to drag his tongue across the boy's face, lapping up at a bit of the semen that had landed on his cheek.

Roxas was panting very heavily, still feeling the tingles of his orgasm wash through him until the numbness finally ebbed away and he looked up at Axel who was still cleaning up the blond's face. "Axel...mnn...that felt...really good." When hearing this from Roxas, Axel smiled and pulled away with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good. That was exactly what I wanted to hear..." he panted. "I missed being with you like this, Roxas, and...it _did_ feel really good, didn't it?" Axel chuckled when he said this and Roxas smiled back, shuddering when Axel placed a kiss to Roxas's forehead before resting his head against Roxas's clavicle.

It was then that Roxas remembered something that made him feel sick to his stomach. Looking up at the redhead, Roxas held his breath and wondered if he really wanted to say what was on his mind, but it truly was bothering him.

"Axel...?" Roxas breathed. "Um...Reno called me...something earlier...and...I've never been called this before and...it really feels like I am one..."

Axel lifted his head immediately, stared Roxas right in his eyes with a serious expression of concern, "What? What did he call you, Roxas? I swear when I see him I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Axel could tell whatever it was that Reno called him was affecting Roxas in a way that made him look away nervously and not say anything, so Axel reassuringly ran a hand through Roxas's hair and pressed sweet little kisses to the boy's face, telling him it was okay for Roxas to tell him.

Roxas sighed and finally spoke, "He...he called me a slut..." Roxas looked away sadly and looked very nervous by this, believing that was exactly what he was. "That's what I am, isn't it?"

"Roxas, look at me," Axel spoke sternly. Roxas did as Axel said, his azure eyes looking slowly into the redhead's emerald gaze. "You are not a slut. There's no way, no way in _hell_ you're a slut. If anyone is a slut around here then it's me, okay?" Axel sighed heavily before continuing. "I promise you, Roxas... You're not like that... That fucking bastard Reno was wrong to take advantage of you like that; you didn't _ask_ him for that. I heard what he said... You only let him touch you because of me...then he did something he shouldn't have done."

Roxas shuddered and felt his heart break and he looked back up at Axel with saddened eyes, "I feel like it's partially my fault for actually going along with it though."

"No. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself," Axel said firmly. "If I hadn't been such a fucking idiot, none of this would've even happened... Besides, Reno has his ways..." Axel's expression suddenly grew rather rueful and he averted his gaze away from the blond. "He can persuade anyone to do anything at the time...most of the time."

Roxas knew something was hidden within those words there and Roxas stared at Axel with a great look of concern, "Axel, did Reno...do anything to you?"

"Nothing that I didn't do back to him..." Axel responded solemnly. "I mean, we were in college, getting drunk off our faces nearly every night. I mean, it wasn't anything serious, just...something that happened just because we shared a room. We were...as bad as each other. But, that's in the past... I have you now, Roxas, and...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Roxas felt his heart flutter a bit and he smiled when Axel said that, completely seeing past all the misfortune in Axel's life and what he had done in the past- all he cared about was how much he loved Axel and that was, honestly, all Axel cared about, too.

"I-I love you Axel," Roxas murmured. "More than anything..."

"Heh... I love you even more than that," Axel replied, leaning down to capture the boy's lips in a deep but short little kiss. Roxas moaned against it, wrapping his arms around Axel again and bringing Axel a bit closer in hopes the kiss would last longer. Axel pulled away after a moment and sighed gently. "And I promise, I'm not gonna ever let you out of my sight ever again, got it memorized? I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

"Promise...?" Roxas breathed with a fluttering heart. Axel chuckled and nodded his head.

"Cross my heart," he smirked. "And hope to die. I _promise_, Roxas. You don't need to worry."

Roxas smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah... I got it memorized." And with that said, Roxas brought Axel down to kiss him on the lips again, tenderly and passionately and he felt a few happy tears run down his cheeks, knowing Axel was speaking the truth...


End file.
